


Про торты и глупости

by Givsen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хром краснеет, шмыгает носом и старается закрыть спиной тумбочку, на которой виднеется что-то непонятное. Сперва Гокудера думает, что это наспех скашеваренный в домашних условиях динамит, а потом приглядывается и понимает, что будущая взрывчатка – это комок из различных ингредиентов, которых он не знает и знать не желает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про торты и глупости

– Глядя на тебя и Миуру, я начинаю думать, что все женщины глупые. – Гокудера взъерошивает волосы и со вздохом смотрит, как Хром неловко вытирает рукавом блузки муку с лица. К слову, блузке от этого хуже уже не станет – она и так перепачкана так, что её проще выбросить, чем отстирать.   
Гокудера, морщась, думает, что Хром нарочно при полном параде лазила во встроенный в стену трёхкамерный холодильник и валялась в его содержимом, не заботясь о том, как будет выглядеть после этой процедуры. И это так… глупо, что у Гокудеры нет слов, чтобы выразить своё негодование. Ну серьёзно! Она же сейчас напоминает детсадовца, перепачканного в краске и пластилине, а не взрослого человека, Хранителя Тумана Вонголы, который должен быть загадочным и таинственным, словно этот самый пресловутый туман. Чрезвычайно раздражает! Как будто Гокудере мало забот со всей Вонголой в целом и её особо яркими представителями в частности. А тут ещё и она.  
Хром краснеет, шмыгает носом и старается закрыть спиной тумбочку, на которой виднеется что-то непонятное. Сперва Гокудера думает, что это наспех скашеваренный в домашних условиях динамит, а потом приглядывается и понимает, что будущая взрывчатка – это комок из различных ингредиентов, которых он не знает и знать не желает. Ему достаточно крайне непотребного вида кухни, которая выпачкана так, что хочется удавить виновника. Однако этот виновник стоит и прячет свой очень неудачный кулинарный эксперимент с таким лицом, что Гокудера мгновенно вспоминает аналогию с избиением младенцев. А из детей он всегда готов бить разве что Ламбо и то только в мыслях.   
– Простите, – почти шепчет Хром, опуская взгляд на свой испорченный костюм. – Ой…  
– Вот тебе и «ой», – фыркает Гокудера.   
Он сердито хмурится, думая, что надо бы отвести это чумазое недоразумение в комнату, чтобы она могла переодеться и умыться, и попросить домработницу прибраться тут, но желание высказаться самыми красочными эпитетами сложно перебороть.   
Гокудера ещё раз проводит рукой по волосам и глухо рычит:   
– Ты зачем вообще полезла на кухню? Делать, что ли, нехер?! В следующий раз говори мне – я тебе враз столько поручений надаю, что потом сама не рада будешь! – Он чувствует, что раздражение, копящееся с начала этого грёбаного дня, потихоньку добирается до отметки «пиздец», а Хром со своим виноватым взглядом и погромом за спиной только подбавляет к общей усталости горючего для розжига и чуточку угрызений совести для остужения. – Ну что ты вылупилась на меня? Двинься, сейчас я домработницу позову.  
Он собирается развернуться и, чеканя шаг, выйти, чтобы эта балда поняла, как сильно его разозлила. Он даже почти отворачивается, мысленно выдавая поручение Мисси, однако сделать шаг ему не даёт сама виновница погрома. Она дёргает Гокудеру за рукав пиджака, привлекая к себе внимание, и, поджав губы, решительно смотрит в его глаза.  
– Я сама, – тихо говорит Хром, и Гокудера замирает от неожиданности, так и не повернувшись. В её голосе непривычно много твёрдости – столько, что он на несколько мгновений забывает о своём нестабильном взрывном состоянии и просто смотрит на её слегка бледное лицо, а затем приходит в себя, кривится и делает шаг вперёд, чтобы получше разглядеть, что же там, за её спиной прячется такое ужасное. Ему надо оценить потери – авось всё не так уж и страшно.  
Хром снова тщетно пытается спрятать свой «шедевр», но Гокудера всё равно выше, так что ему достаточно просто заглянуть поверх её плеча. Большая миска вымазана чем-то мутно-жёлтым, напоминающим полужидкое тесто с большими кусками неразмешавшейся муки, утыканное кучей перепачканных ложек. И венчает это безобразие напрочь утопленный в получившейся смеси из странных ингредиентов миксер. Взгляд Гокудеры соскальзывает к раковине, которая почти до отказа забита жертвами кулинарных изысков – чашками, мисками, плошками, ложками. Стена и навесные шкафчики по правую сторону от неё заляпаны тёмно-бордовым джемом – судя по витающему в воздухе запаху, клубничным, – а дорогущая керамическая плита, изредка подающая сигналы о том, что её неплохо бы помыть, покрыта крупными подсыхающими пятнами неизвестного происхождения.  
В целом, думает Гокудера, не так уж фатально. Но как, вашу мать, это всё могла сотворить одна тощая девчонка, которую половник-то перевешивает?!  
– Это должен был быть торт, – краснея как маков цвет, выдавливает Хром и отводит взгляд, когда Гокудера вновь обращает на неё внимание. – Я хотела… то есть… босс возвращается скоро из командировки, поэтому…  
– Ты решила испечь ему торт? – позабыв про свои мысли, изумляется Гокудера. – А нахрена? Ну, то есть раньше же не пекла, когда Десятый уезжал по делам…  
«И мне тоже не пекла», – с непонятной смесью обиды и зависти додумывает он, но вслух, разумеется, не произносит. А Хром внезапно улыбается так легко и непринуждённо, словно он только что отступил от зарытой в песке мины, спасая и себя, и её, и вон ту маленькую деревушку одновременно. Гокудера мгновенно напрягается, остро чувствуя, что его где-то жестоко обманывают. Либо он сам обманывается, копая не в ту сторону.  
– Это в качестве извинений. – Хром оглядывается на творящийся за её спиной беспорядок и сокрушённо вздыхает.  
– Извинений? – Гокудера теперь готов поклясться, что она что-то недоговаривает. Ох уж эти иллюзионисты: хлебом не корми – дай напустить таинственности даже на такое заурядное занятие, как готовка. – За что?  
– Секрет. – Она неуверенно смотрит на скептично приподнявшего бровь Гокудеру, а затем пытается незаметно проскользнуть мимо него. – Извините, я схожу за тряпкой…  
Гокудера успевает пару раз моргнуть, прежде чем понимает, что его сейчас обведут вокруг пальца. Скрипнув зубами, он круто поворачивается и хватает беглянку за предплечье, мешая ей скрыться.  
– Стоять! – Он решительно сжимает губы и наклоняется к её лицу так близко, что сам едва сдерживается, чтобы не покраснеть. Эта девчонка может запросто ускользнуть в иллюзию – надо быть начеку. – Сдаётся мне, что дело тут не в том и не о том. Во-первых, я никогда не поверю, что ты можешь хоть кого-то обидеть; во-вторых, я никогда не поверю, что Десятый вообще способен обижаться! Он даже тупой корове всё прощает, хотя я бы на его месте давным-давно паршивцу шею свернул! – Хром вздрагивает от его слов и испуганно косится на большой хлебный шкаф в углу кухни, моментально подтверждая все догадки о том, что она либо недоговаривает, либо откровенно лжёт, чтобы кого-то выгородить. Осознав свою ошибку, он бледнеет и пытается вывернуть руку из его захвата.   
– Это… я… – бормочет она, продолжая глупо дёргаться. – Я поступила некрасиво с боссом, поэтому…  
– Ой, не ври! У Мукуро и то лучше получается лапшу на уши вешать, – удовлетворённо усмехается Гокудера, чувствуя гордость за свою осмотрительность, и делает шаг назад, чтобы было удобнее её держать. – Учти, узнаю, что кто-то действительно обидел Десятого, – ноги вырву и скажу, что так и было. Так что давай не будем тут… – Но кто же знал, что он наступит на сгусток упавшего на пол клубничного джема… – Ай, блядь!  
В первую очередь, когда в ушах перестаёт звенеть, а перед глазами тускнеет хоровод цветных кругов, Гокудера думает, что тумбочка ну просто охренительно твёрдая. Второй мыслью, столь же ясной, сколь и нерадостной совершенно, приходит, что голова теперь будет гудеть ещё как минимум дня три, а если шишка размером с грейпфрут всё-таки вылезет, то и того больше. Вместе с третьей мыслью в сознание стучится твёрдое решение: «Надо открыть глаза. Ра-а-аз, два-а-а…»  
На счёт «три» в ушах раздаётся взволнованный голос Хром, и Гокудера первую секунду недоумевает – что она делает внутри его головы. Лишь затем, когда боль чуточку притупляется, до него доходит, что звук идёт извне.  
– Гокудера-сан? – зовёт Хром и, кажется, всерьёз беспокоится. – Гокудера-сан, вы живы?  
Страшно хочется съязвить на такой животрепещущий вопрос, но головная боль мешает даже две мысли связать между собой, не говоря уже о полной сарказма и остроумной иронии тираде, поэтому Гокудера отказывается от этой идеи. Сейчас куда важнее подняться самому, поднять упавшее чувство собственного достоинства, отряхнуть от джема гордость и удалиться с высоко поднятой головой. И в процессе желательно не сильно кривиться от боли.  
Гокудера со всей осторожностью приподнимается на локтях, стискивая зубы, и открывает сначала один глаз, а затем – второй. Первым делом он видит бледное лицо Хром, которая сидит на коленях перед его распростёртым телом в весьма занятной позе: она вроде как и тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к шишке, но в то же время робеет и не решается это сделать.  
«Правильно, – думает Гокудера, – а то так и руку можно сломать от неожиданности». И тут же настороженно замирает, пытаясь проморгаться. Он морщится от новой вспышки боли и сверлит взглядом косяк входной двери, пытаясь понять, что именно его так переполошило. Где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль, что он, кажется, только что видел кучерявую шевелюру тупой коровы, метнувшуюся от хлебного шкафа к выходу, и даже почти подскакивает, чтобы ринуться следом и оторвать паршивцу рога вместе с мозгами. Однако ему мешает резво подняться на ноги даже не боль и общее нестояние организма, а предмет, крепко зажатый в кулаке, потому что рука соскальзывает, мешая опереться на покрытый плиткой пол. Когда Гокудера опускает взгляд на помеху, желание убить гада моментально выветривается, потому что этой помехой оказывается перепачканная в джеме и несостоявшемся тесте женская блузка сомнительно-лилового цвета. Видимо, при падении он ухватился за первое, что попалось под руки. И лучше бы ему попалась голова Ламбо.   
Наверное, думает Гокудера, теперь самое время жутко покраснеть… или хотя бы извиниться ради приличия. И он даже рот открывает, чтобы выпалить хмурое «извини», но Хром не даёт этого сделать. Она придвигается ближе, наклоняясь к его лицу, и осторожно касается прохладными пальцами самого болючего места на голове – того самого, которым Гокудера приложился о тумбочку.  
– Вы в порядке? – спрашивает она, не обращая внимания ни на свой вид, ни на весьма пикантную ситуацию. Кажется, она действительно обеспокоена его состоянием.  
Гокудера шипит и кривится от этого прикосновения, но не отворачивается и не отталкивает её. В конце концов, он сам виноват. Можно было бы и сразу догадаться, что к этому хаосу приложил копыта Ламбо, потому что другие Хранители не столь разрушительны в своём желании сделать что-то полезное. Ну… не всегда, во всяком случае. Только тупая корова до сих пор не может вырасти из пелёнок и начать вести себя по-мужски – всё тянет спрятаться за женскую юбку. Трус несчастный! Надо ему всё-таки оторвать что-нибудь хотя бы в поучительных целях.  
Гокудера медленно, стараясь не кряхтеть, поднимается на ноги и бегло оглядывает свой внешний вид, подсчитывая потери. Понимая, что ущерб теперь вдвое больше, чем он рассчитывал, он едва не стонет: фирменный пиджак, пошитый на заказ у самого популярного в округе дизайнера, теперь может спасти только химчистка и парочка восклицаний «матерь божья!» Мисси, которая очень быстро его туда понесёт.  
А ведь Гокудера так хотел встретить Десятого с иголочки, чтобы он понял, как не прогадал с назначением его на роль исполняющего обязанности…  
– Я схожу за тряпкой, – вклинивается в мысленные стенания голос Хром.  
Гокудера глупо моргает, глядя, как она разворачивается, собираясь бежать к кладовой, где валяется вся уборочная утварь, и медленно осознаёт, что эта кладовая находится в конце коридора, по которому постоянно носятся Хранители и прочие члены семьи Вонгола, так что хрупкая симпатичная девушка в подобном… неглиже будет красной тряпкой для быка, ведь основной темой вечно занятых суровых мафиози является то, как трудно найти девушку при таком режиме работы.  
– Стой! – Гокудера, опережая мысли, снова хватает её за руку и осекается, глядя на простенький белый лифчик с крохотными розовыми цветочками. А ведь и правда красная тряпка… Даже для такого прожжённого трудоголика, как он …  
«Нельзя её в таком виде отпускать», – думает Гокудера и целое мгновение тратит на то, чтобы прикинуть – как лучше всего укрыть глупую женщину от голодных взглядов мужчин. Его пиджак безобразно испорчен, её пиджак вообще в неизвестном месте. Бежать в её комнату за сменной одеждой – слишком долго, потому что кто-нибудь может заявиться на кухню, пока он носится.   
Выходит, остаётся только одно…  
Гокудера тяжко вздыхает и поднимает руку. Подцепив пальцем узел галстука, он парой сбивчивых движений ослабляет его и практически срывает с шеи, раздражённо думая, что первый и последний раз выручает эту… Хром, которая решила стать спасителем идиотов. Ведь если бы она не играла в мамочку, покрывая тупую корову, то наверняка избежала бы подобного, а теперь её одежда выглядит так, словно её сначала хотели утопить в жидком тесте, а теперь пытаются изнасиловать. И юбка до самого бедра разорвана… Чёрт!  
– Гокудера-сан… – невнятно произносит Хром и краснеет, когда тот торопливо расстёгивает блестящие пуговицы. – Не надо, правда…  
Однако Гокудера едва ли слушает её, занятый складыванием в уме хитрой формулы для коробочек, переплетающейся столькими интегралами и логарифмами, что ум за разум заходит. Но лучше уж так, чем пялиться на её лифчик и едва заметную родинку на правой груди и думать о всяком непотребном…  
– Вот, – он быстро накидывает на плечи Хром рубашку и нарочито сердито хмурится, пряча взявшееся из ниоткуда смущение, – потом вернёшь. – Просовывая её руки в рукава, Гокудера воображает себя воспитателем в детском саду, отстранённо замечая, что один манжет тоже выпачкан в джеме. – Но сначала постираешь, – подавив вздох, подытоживает он.  
Когда он тянется к воротнику, чтобы застегнуть рубашку и спрятать, наконец, бесстыдно оголённое тело от собственного взгляда, раздавшийся за спиной смутно знакомый голос становится чем-то похожим на ушат ледяной воды.  
– Гокудера-кун! – Гокудера медленно поворачивается и видит в дверном проёме застывшего истуканом босса, который, нелепо моргая и пытаясь одновременно улыбнуться, лишь молча распахивает рот.  
Испугаться Гокудере не позволяет появившийся словно из воздуха Ямамото. Тот, моментально оценив обстановку, хватает обескураженного Тсуну за плечи и выталкивает его из кухни со словами: «Ты ошибся дверью и я заодно, так что давай думать, что это была галлюцинация». Когда на кухне вновь становится пусто, Гокудере внезапно хочется нервно хохотнуть.  
– Ой… – слышит он и смотрит на побледневшую Хром, мысленно повторяя это самое «ой» и добавляя к нему кое-что менее цензурное.  
– Вот тебе и «ой», – бормочет Гокудера и стягивает рубашку, стараясь запахнуть её поплотнее.  
Нужен отдых. Маленький отпуск, возможно.  
– Босс неправильно поймёт… – Хром порывается уйти, чтобы, видимо, догнать Десятого и объясниться, но Гокудера лишь крепче стискивает ткань, мешая ей улизнуть. – Гокудера-сан?  
Может, даже большой отпуск. Просто следует отвлечься. И, по возможности, не одному, так как количество и градус собственных не самых приличных мыслей даже самого Гокудеру приводят в замешательство. Так что босс, скорее всего, поймёт всё правильно. На крайняк – ему объяснит бейсбольный придурок.  
– Мне всё равно, – чётко, чеканя каждое слово, выговаривает Гокудера, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал убедительно. В первую очередь – для него самого.  
Затем он разворачивается и покидает кухню, нарочито небрежно перекинув пиджак через плечо. Лишь когда недоумённый взгляд Хром перестаёт сверлить его спину, Гокудера останавливается, упирается лбом в стену, чувствуя ноющую боль от удара, и позволяет себе взволнованно выдохнуть. Чёрт побери, как же давно ему не приходилось столь долго держать лицо при том, как сильно он волновался, когда застёгивал пуговицы на собственной рубашке, надетой на женское тело…   
«Ладно, – думает Гокудера, – будем честными – на привлекательное женское тело».  
И вздыхает, понимая, что самому себе врать труднее всего.   
– Нет! – вслух произносит Гокудера, осознавая, что вновь думает не о том, о чём следовало бы, и отлепляется от стены. – Вот сразу нет! Правой руке босса нельзя думать о подобном!  
– Правильно, – ехидно говорит кто-то сбоку, – рукам вообще думать не полагается. – Гокудера готов поклясться, что если сейчас он никого не убьёт и даже не покалечит, то у него есть полное право требовать себе просто невероятно огромный отпуск. Иначе быть беде.  
– А у меня как раз к тебе разговор, тупая ты корова. – Справившись с собой, Гокудера разворачивается к несколько побледневшему от его взгляда наследнику семьи Бовино и перекидывает перепачканный пиджак с одного плеча на другое. Он думает, что минут десять назад без лишних разговоров отвинтил бы эту кучерявую башку, однако сейчас… Видимо, что-то всё-таки произошло. Наверное, удар о тумбочку так подействовал – не иначе. Во всяком случае, за кухню Гокудера его точно убивать не станет, однако за что именно Ламбо хотел просить прощения у Десятого узнать всё же стоит. Вдруг Хром не обманула по поводу того, что кто-то их босса всё-таки обидел.  
Плюс ко всему, кто-то же должен оплатить химчистку, верно?


End file.
